Chrysalis
Chrysalis is a female contestant who competed in CRAPthatscool season 5. She was eliminated third but then rejoined, making it to the final 6. She is currently competing in CTC 7. Personality "Chrysalis is a rather tragic object. Being a chrysalis, a caterpillar is growing into a butterfly inside of her. And one day this butterfly will emerge, ripping open her torso and fluttering off, leaving her to die. As such, she's rather bitter at the developing insect to the point where she will absolutely not tolerate discussion relating to it when she's within earshot. However, as long as that's not the topic of conversation with her, Chrysalis is friendly and even silly. She lives every day she can to fullest trying to squeeze every little ounce of life in her short time remaining. Some of her favorite activities are watching different movies with her friends or doing something exhilarating such as surfing or skateboarding. Since she doesn't really have that much to lose, Chrysalis can be reckless and may even endanger herself or others around her. Almost ending her life way sooner than the caterpillar would." -Cetus-The-Heropon. Gameplay Chrysalis started out with a strong challenge entry which made her one of four CTC5 team captains. She allied herself with Towel, a team member on the Talented Trading Cards. Together, they eliminated Bismuth during the 2nd elimination after the first vote tie of the season. However, she was eliminated next due to another vote tie with Hourglass and Towel. Unwilling to eliminate her only ally, she was put up for public voting with Cowboy Hat and eliminated 9-7. She rejoined later during the 7th contest and was placed on the Humble Hall Passes team. She soon joined the Humble Hall Pass alliance with Tardy Slip, Puck, and Funfetti Cookie. The four eliminated Hourglass during their next elimination. This alliance lasted only three or so challenges since the teams were switched up once more and was placed on the Bodacious Bowties. She was separated from Puck and Tardy Slip but was reunited with Towel and Funfetti. She then allied with Circle and they all created the Bodacious Bowties alliance. Their first move was the infamous Bongo Blindside which occurred when Chrysalis proposed a false alliance with Bongo in hopes that he wouldn't use his token. This resulted in his elimination, much to Bongo's dismay. Chrysalis started to become more snake-like during the merge. Backstabbing Tardy Slip, trying (and failing) to eliminate Towel during the 12th elimination, as well as almost blindsiding Circle during the 15th elimination. Her strong social game alerted the recent debuter, Light Switch. Who noticed her massive social connections with almost every contestant left. This resulted in an alliance battle between Circle's alliance and Lightswitch's alliance. Circle's alliance was decimated due to token usage and Chrysalis was amongst the victims being eliminated during an A token stalemate by a 3/2/1 vote during the 16th elimination. Trivia * Chrysalis holds the record for the longest amount of time a rejoining contestant has survived after re-entering the game. Rejoining at the final 14 she lasted up until the final 6. * Chrysalis and Photoshop are both players who were eliminated extremely early, only to rejoin and place 6th. * Chrysalis' user, Cetus-The-Heropon, competed in CRAPthatscool season 2 using the character Coat Hanger. He placed 9th. * Chrysalis was the highest placing female in CTC 5 and is also the lowest placing highest placing female. The other highest placing females are Keyboard, Parcel, Double Bass and Ribbon. She is the only highest placing female not not make the podium. * She is currently the only contestant to be eliminated in a token stalemate. * Chrysalis is the only 6th placer whose name does not begin with the letter P.Category:Female Category:6th Place Category:Rejoiner Category:Alumni Category:Jury Category:Contestant Category:CTC 5